Hair
by JoanMedlan
Summary: De cómo un día decide cortar su sedoso y platinado cabello envidiado por todos. Porque cada persona enfrenta el dolor de formas distintas.
1. Chapter 1

HAIR

by Joan Medlan

Summary: De cómo un día decide cortar su sedoso y plateado cabello envidiado por todos. Porque cada persona enfrenta el dolor de formas distintas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

CAPITULO 1

Se deslizaba por la pista con una gracia inigualable, con la ropa deportiva ajustada al cuerpo, tomó velocidad empujando con su pie derecho sobre las cuchillas, girando de espaldas se impulsó y soltó todo el aire que almacenaban sus pulmones, una, dos, tres, cua… cayó en el hielo sobre su bien formado trasero. Era la decima tercera vez en la práctica que intentaba un cuádruple flip, a sus 19 años se había impuesto ese reto, soltó un suspiro de decepción.

\- Victor es suficiente por hoy! - Dijo firme Yakov, su entrenador, desde el borde de la pista, bien sabia que el peli-plateado no se detendría hasta lograrlo, así que tuvo que insistir un par de veces más.

El ojiazul se acercó al borde de la pista con las gotas de sudor bajando a los costados de sus sonrojadas mejillas, le dedico una sonrisa en forma de corazón a la figura esbelta que se le acercaba.

\- Wow! - dijo efusiva - Por poco y consigues clavar ese último salto cariño - continuo, juntando las manos y correspondiendo la sonrisa una peli-plateada de ojos color avellana.

\- Madre! - grito como un niño pequeño lanzándose a los brazos de la señora que lo recibió gustosa

\- Te he echado de menos! - Dijo apoyando su rostro en el hombro contrario.

\- Yo tambien te he echado de menos cariño, así que en cuanto pude librarme de las reuniones he venido a verte.

\- Natasha, qué sorpresa verle - Escucho la señora y soltó suavemente el abrazo

\- Ha pasado tiempo Yakov - Saludo esta

Los tres platicaron un momento hasta que el estómago del menor de ellos empezó a protestar, ambos, madre e hijo, se dirigieron a su casa. El frio de San Petersburgo se hacia notar a medida caía la noche, junto con la colorida iluminación que poco a poco se encendía en las calles, la época festiva, a pesar de no ser tan celebrada en Rusia, era la excusa perfecta para cambiar un poco el ambiente en los negocios. Siempre le había gustado reparar en esos detalles, pensó el ojiazul observando por la ventana del auto de su madre, su cumpleaños se acercaba y su meta de conseguir los flips cuadruples ante de sus 20 años no quería dejarla pasar. Makkachin su pequeño caniche de un año, salió a recibirlo a la entrada. Su madre pasó de largo encendiendo las luces y colgando el abrigo caqui.

Victor avanzó a la cómoda sala con Makkachin cruzándose entre sus piernas, era un cachorro lleno de energía, algo que le recordaba a él mismo. Las luces recién encendidas iluminaron la instancia, un sillon de tres plazas y uno individual rodeaban la mesa central de caoba que hacía perfecto juego con aquel cuadro que colgaba en la pared. Se quedo viendo el cuadro un momento, aquel hombre de cabello rubio y de hermosos ojos azules lo observaba serio, tuvo un sentimiento reconfortante y a la vez de añoranza, al recordar cuando lo animaba en los peores días de entrenamiento.

\- Tu padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti cariño - Dijo su madre saliendo de la cocina ante el silencio del menor - Ven, vamos a cocinar algo rico para cenar! - Lo llamo por segunda vez, a lo que Victor contesto con una sonrisa.

Él y su madre habían sufrido mucho por la muerte de su padre dos años atras. Alexander Nikiforov había sido un periodista reconocido en Rusia, con un gran sentido del deber y la justicia, reportaba los casos más críticos en los frentes de conflicto armado. Fue entonces que Alexander junto con dos de sus colegas fueron secuestrados y asesinados por terroristas. La guerra le había arrebatado a su padre de una manera abrupta y cruel, el dolor de su perdida casi le arrebata su carrera como patinador profesional, pero fue el recuerdo de sus palabras de aliento que lo motivó aún más a continuar. Tenía grabada esa frase en su mente como un mantra que se repetía antes de cada competencia.

"Muestrales como crear música con tu cuerpo"

Su madre y él cocinaron un largo rato, platicando sobre algunas anécdotas de su padre. Para ambos era inevitable no terminar recordandolo cada vez que estaban juntos. Su padre lo había apoyado desde la primera vez que se deslizó en el hielo, contrario a lo que se podría esperar de alguien que tenía una carrera tan seria como la de él, pero su único pensamiento siempre había sido velar por la felicidad del pequeño peli-plateado que tenía un talento innato para tal deporte.

Luego de cenar y tomar una ducha, Victor y su madre pasaron un bonito momento juntos en el sillon, Natasha adoraba el cabello de su hijo y le solicitaba siempre que le dejara peinarlo, con suavidad desenredaba las plateadas hebras similares a las propias. El se relajaba muchísimo con aquello, sentado en la alfombra frente al sillón, le daba mayor acceso a su sedosa cabellera.

Ya entrada la noche, recostado en su cama, contemplaba el techo de su habitación con Makkachin, cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en cada movimiento que hacía sobre la pista. Sentía una pasión inigualable por el deporte, al punto que le relajaba pensar formas nuevas de sorprender al publico, se quedo profundamente dormido luego de un rato de cavilaciones, totalmente ajeno a lo que le depararía el futuro.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Hola, hola

Aca empezando mi primera historia de Yuri! on Ice, espero les sea de su agrado y lo siento por el capitulo tan corto, prometo que el proximo sera mas largo.

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAIR**

by Joan Medlan

 **Summary:** De cómo un día decide cortar su sedoso y plateado cabello envidiado por todos. Porque cada persona enfrenta el dolor de formas distintas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! on Ice no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

 **CAPITULO 2**

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

La luz que se colaba por su ventana lo hizo removerse entre las sábanas, pero el aroma agradable del café y los pancakes recién hechos, lo hizo saltar de su cama con un apetito voraz.

Caminó descalzo hasta la puerta siendo seguido por Makkachin, se quedó recostado un instante en el marco escuchando la voz de su madre entonando una melodía en la cocina.

Sucedía poco, pero despertar y encontrar el desayuno junto a una sonrisa de su madre era un regalo que él sabía apreciar.

Natasha Nikiforova era una mujer de negocios, viajaba a lo largo de Rusia haciéndose cargo de la empresa familiar, de la cual Víctor no sabía mucho. A pesar de sus viajes, reuniones y agenda apretada, siempre se tomaba una hora al día para charlar con su único hijo por audio o video-llamadas. Una mujer vivaz, positiva, segura de sí misma, sin olvidar que era muy amorosa, actitudes que el mismo Victor tenía como herencia.

Luego del desayuno y una ducha rápida se dispusieron a salir, ambos peli-plata irían de compras desde temprano.

Pasearon por varias tiendas, ambos la pasaban bien de compras, reían y bromeaban, se sentían una familia. Un abrigo, una camisa, botas para la nieve, una bufanda, algunos adornos para la casa y luego una pausa para tomar el almuerzo. Victor tenía entrenamiento por la tarde, así que su pequeño paseo terminaría ahí. Natasha condujo hasta la pista de patinaje y Victor se bajó del auto.

\- Vendré por ti más tarde cariño! - Le dijo despidiéndose con la mano y una sonrisa

\- Ok - Contesto él y se giró para entrar al lugar.

Faltaban tan solo algunos días para el cumpleaños del peli-plata, tres para ser exactos, Natasha quería sorprender a Victor y aprovechó el entrenamiento del menor para comprar las cosas que necesitaría.

Encargo el pastel en una panadería que Victor amaba, compró algunos adornos para repartir por la casa, algunos utensilios para la comida y por supuesto un regalo sorpresa que estaba segura que su hijo adoraría.

En Rusia no se acostumbraba hacer una gran celebración y ella no tenía intensiones de incomodar a su hijo. Invitaría a Yakov, un par de patinadores bajo la tutela de este, que eran lo más cercano a "amigos" que Victor tenía, comerían y partirían el pastel.

\- Victor's Party: Viernes 25 de diciembre, 7:00pm, Nikiforov house - Escribió en el mensaje que envió a todos los invitados, el festejo sería por la noche, ya que el peli-plata retornaba de su entrenamiento a las 6 pm.

Con tiempo de sobra terminó todos los preparativos y se dirigió a la pista de patinaje, aun cuando faltaba poco más de una hora para que el entrenamiento finalizara. Iba de camino cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, activo el manos libres

\- Hola Andreu - Contesto Natasha mientras el semáforo pasaba a verde con un gesto cansado debido a que sabía porque le llamaba dicha persona.

\- Buenas tardes jefa, habló el señor Oswald y solicitó una reunión con usted para un nuevo contrato - Dijo el asistente de manera casi mecánica

\- Lo comprendo, ¿Cuándo es la reunión? - Pregunto, con la esperanza que fuera hasta la próxima semana

\- Jueves 24 a las 2:00 pm en la oficina del señor Oswald - Explico y Natasha suspiro

\- Temía que dijeras eso - se sinceró - supongo que es una reunión inamovible - expreso con un suspiro

\- Si, el asistente del señor Oswald me dijo que era el único espacio disponible en la agenda de su jefe - Afirmó

\- Ya veo, compra el boleto de avión para viajar mañana por la tarde - pidió ella

\- ok, le enviare los datos a su correo, feliz tarde - Se despidió

La peli-plata se sintió triste por recibir esa interrupción a sus planes, estaciono el auto y entro a la pista de patinaje.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Victor ensayo su coreografía toda la tarde, dedicando gran parte de su tiempo a practicar los flips cuádruples, sin embargo aún no podía conseguirlos. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y solo lo noto hasta que vio a su madre acomodándose en las gradas, vio su reloj de pulsera y aún quedaba una hora más de entrenamiento. Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho la idea de ser observado por su madre al ejecutar difíciles piruetas, quería que ella estuviera orgullosa, aunque siempre le repetía que lo estaba.

Empezó su rutina, concentrado en lucir lo más elegante posible, aun sin la música podía escuchar la melodía, pues su mente la tenía grabada para coordinar sus movimientos. Se acercaba al punto del flip cuádruple, estaba en la primera mitad, necesitaba estar lo menos cansado posible para realizarlo, tomo velocidad y salto, triple flip bien ejecutado. Le falto un poco más de fuerza y velocidad, ese fue el análisis del peli-plata pero siguió con la rutina hasta finalizar.

Yakov lo llamo con la mano, lo aconsejo un poco más y siguió practicando los saltos. La hora restante había pasado aún más rápido que las anteriores, colocó los protectores a las cuchillas y se acercó a las gradas donde lo estaba esperando su madre.

\- Tu coreografía es estupenda cariño - Dijo la mujer con sus ojos avellana brillando de alegría

\- Gracias - contesto sonrojado, no únicamente por el esfuerzo físico

\- Ve a cambiarte e iremos a casa si? - El peli-plata asintió, se despidió de sus compañeros y se dirigió a los casilleros viendo de reojo como Yakov se acercaba a su madre para platicar.

El camino a casa fue un poco silencioso al inicio, Victor iba pensando en sus saltos, concentrado simulaba con la mano los giros que debía hacer, su madre lo observaba de reojo de tanto en tanto y sonreía antes los suspiros de decepción que este soltaba.

\- Tranquilo, podrás saltar perfectamente - Mencionó ella para romper el hielo que se había formado entre ambos - _Solo debes concentrarte y confiar en ti mismo_ \- terminó

Victor sonrió de lado, le encantaba la forma en que su madre podía decirle las palabras exactas que necesitaba - Gracias - Contestó - por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

\- Fue una tarde agradable, aunque recibí una llamada del trabajo - soltó un suspiro

\- Ya veo - fue lo único que pudo decir el menor.

Natasha le explicó que debía ir a trabajar el día siguiente, viajaría en avión para una reunión en Omsk - Hare todo lo posible por estar de vuelta en tu cumpleaños cariño - Prometió, aunque el peli-plata le aseguro que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Victor sabía perfectamente que su madre era una persona ocupada, estaba un poco acostumbrado a permanecer solo con la compañía de Makkachin, en algún momento de su vida probablemente se había resentido, pero a su edad comprendía la situación, sin embargo su madre seguía sintiendo culpa al perderse la compañía de su hijo. El mayor temor de ella era que se volviera alguien solitario.

Llegando a casa, ambos cocinaron y cenaron disfrutando ese momento. Nuevamente el cabello del joven fue acariciado por su madre antes de dormir, esas muestras de cariño que fortalecen el lazo madre-hijo. Se sentía amado y dormía como un bebé luego de eso.

Despertó nuevamente con el delicioso aroma del desayuno, salió de su habitación y se sentó a la mesa.

\- Buenos días dormilón - Dijo su madre sentándose al otro lado de la mesa con una taza de café en sus manos.

\- Buenos días - Bostezo y empezó a comer - Delicioso! - Expresó con brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de corazón.

\- Me alegra, hoy me esforcé más - Y definitivamente que se notaba, ya que el joven ruso engulló su desayuno en tiempo record.

El teléfono de Natasha sonó, ella lo levanto y leyó el mensaje de texto:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _De: Andreu_

 _Mensaje: Buenos días jefa, solo confirmar su vuelo hacia Omsk a las 3pm_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natasha viajaría hasta la tarde, Victor entrenaría desde la mañana debido a que su plazo para su meta - Flip cuádruples antes de tener 20 - se vencía el día siguiente. Alistándose ambos, tomo las llaves de su auto y se encamino hasta la pista de patinaje.

\- Estás nervioso - preguntó ella

\- Más bien un poco ansioso, quiero conseguir ese salto - Dijo en tono decidido

\- Estoy segura que lo harás - Dijo convencida y con una sonrisa

Estaciono su auto al llegar al lugar, se desabrocho el cinturón y salió al igual que el patinador. Victor camino hacia su madre, sabía que no la vería hasta el viernes con mucha suerte.

\- Ten un buen viaje - Le dijo envolviendo a su madre en un abrazo

\- Ten un buen entrenamiento - Dijo divertida, tratando de imitar la expresión del menor - Volveré tan pronto como pueda - prometió nuevamente

\- Gracias - dijo él soltando el abrazo

\- Te amo hijo, sé que podrás lograr tu meta! - Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer de ojos avellana y se despidió con la mano antes de entrar nuevamente al auto. Victor entró al centro de entrenamiento con una sonrisa y su confianza renovada.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

\- A los pasajeros del vuelo 3024 hacia Omsk de las 3pm, favor abordar por la entrada 3 - Escuchó Natasha por los parlantes del aeropuerto, camino tranquilamente hacia dicha entrada solo con una maleta de mano, no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo en Omsk así que no había empacado más cosas.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - / - / - /

Victor entreno motivado ese día, Yakov se sorprendía de la dedicación que este tenía cuando se propone algo. Era esa terquedad la que le permitía dar presentaciones que sorprendían al público.

\- Deja un poco de hielo para los demás Victor - Dijo un joven de edad similar al peli-plata de ojos azules y cabello negro

\- tratare de recordarlo Georgi - Dijo el peli-plata pasando a velocidad cerca de su compañero

\- Wow! Estas muy motivado hoy - Dijo el chico rubio, ojos verdes que contemplaba las piruetas de Victor

\- Así es Chris! - Afirmó pasando a gran velocidad a un lado de este

Georgi Popovich de 19 años y Christophe Giacometti de 17 años, compartían la pista con Victor, el primero por ser entrenado por Yakov y el segundo estaba de visita en Rusia. El peli-plata platicaba de vez en cuando con ambos, a pesar de que Chris vivía en Suiza. El rubio era una especie de rival para el ruso desde que se conocieron dos años atrás en su debut como senior. El peli-negro era su rival en todas las competencias, en especial en las nacionales rusas, a diferencia de él, Georgi siempre seguía los consejos del entrenador.

La motivación del peli-plateado contagio a los otros dos patinadores, terminando los tres tirados en el hielo tratando de recuperar el aliento. En la mañana había conseguido estar más cerca de los flips cuádruples, a centésimas de segundo de dar la cuarta vuelta, presentía que estaba muy cerca de lograrlo y no se rendiría.

Yakov los llamo desde el borde de la pista para ir a almorzar juntos, salir un momento a despejarse en algún restaurante cercano les pareció una excelente idea.

Termino el día casi al borde de un colapso de lo cansado que estaba. A pesar de hacer descansos cada cierto tiempo, el patinaje era un deporte que consume demasiada energía al punto que al final de la tarde empezaba a fallar hasta los saltos más sencillos. Decidió terminar el entrenamiento más temprano de manera que a las 5pm se encontraba en su casa. Entrar y ser recibido únicamente por Makkachin le recordó como pasaba la mayoría de sus días, se ducho y relajado en el sillón cepillo su cabello mientras veía un poco de televisión. Al sentir hambre busco algo de comer en la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrar comida solo para calentar en distintos bowls, sonrió ante el detalle de su madre de hasta colocarle notitas a cada uno de los recipientes.

Luego de comer, descansar y leer un poco, decidió dormir. Se encontraba ligeramente preocupado de no haber recibido un mensaje de su madre confirmando su llegada, pero sabía que eso pasaba de vez en cuando. El cansancio del día lo hizo dejarse llevar rápidamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

El despertador sonó largo rato, abrió lentamente sus ojos azules intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por su ventana, salto de la cama pensando que se le había hecho tarde, suspiro aliviado al ver en el reloj de mesa que estaba a tiempo. Ese día era muy importante, era su última oportunidad para cumplir su meta autoimpuesta. Reviso su teléfono en busca de notificaciones de su interés.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _De: Chris Giacometti_

 _Mensaje: Buenos días Victor, ¿podrías prestarme uno de tus abrigos? Ahora está más frio que ayer XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _De: Mamá_

 _Mensaje: Cariño llegue a Omsk, no te llame porque era muy tarde cuando arribe y no quería despertarte, suerte en el entrenamiento de hoy, te llamo en cuanto pueda._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro aliviado, se alisto y dirigió hacia el centro de entrenamiento.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Hola,

Acá la continuación, espero les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos (mientras no me lancen tomates T-T)

Saludos

\- SPAM - SPAM -

Tengo un perfil en DeviantArt con el nombre JoanMedlan donde publicó poemas por si alguno quiere leerlos

\- SPAM - SPAM -


End file.
